Bajo la luna
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Ahí bajo la luna, con sus parpados abiertos cuan grandes eran, con sus rodillas temblándole y con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, ahí fue cuando la convicción que creía muerta, renació. [Reto: Creando compañerismo del grupo en FB Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]. Delta Elena vs Rocío Hyuga. [The Last].


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p>"―<em>recuerdos o frases importantes―"<em>

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Reto: Creando compañerismo del grupo en FB Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Delta Elena vs Rocío Hyuga**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bajo la luna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El viento frío golpeaba rozaba su pálida piel, meciendo sus blanquecinos cabellos, que resaltaban en aquel paisaje oscuro.

—El tiempo ha llegado.

Su voz se pronuncio como un ronco susurro que se perdió entre las sombras de aquel lugar. En donde un ejército de marionetas le aguardaba.

—El momento que mi clan ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Sus parpados lentamente se abrieron dejando ver sus ojos de un tono celeste platinado.

—El día en que los humanos pagaran por haber usado el chakra como arma, por fin está a nuestro alcance —Una sonrisa sutil se dibujo en sus labios— y el primer lugar en el que iniciaremos es donde yace la persona que sello a nuestra madre.

…

Fuertes explosiones se dejaban apreciar en el horizonte de aquel campo rocoso, en donde dos siluetas se movían con gracia entre las enormes nubes de polvo. Pequeños y fugaces destellos de luz chocaban producto de las afiladas armas. Las explosiones duraron unos minutos más, antes de que ambas siluetas se separasen y reposasen en lo alto de dos formaciones rocosas semejantes a dos grandes pilares.

—Siento que por fin te estoy alcanzando, Naruto-niichan —jadeó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Sarutobi Konohamaru.

—Nada mal, Konohamaru, pero aún así tienes que seguir mejorando —sonrió un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas.

Uzumaki Naruto. Hijo del Rayo Amarillo y cuarto Hokage. Namikaze Minato, y la mujer que alguna vez fue llamada como el temible Habanero Sangriento. Uzumaki Kushina… Actualmente considerado como el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, librada contra Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Madara.

—Ya verás que la próxima vez si te derrotare —sonrió Konohamaru con determinación.

—Esperare eso con ansias —apoyó el rubio, antes de enfocar su mirada en su brazo derecho cubierto por varios vendajes— "Por fin comienzo a acostumbrarme a este brazo" —sonrió internamente— Es hora de volver a la aldea, Konohamaru —anunció.

— ¡Sí!

…

Dos años habían pasado desde la guerra contra Madara y Obito Uchiha. Además del enfrentamiento secreto contra la madre del chakra. Otsutsuki Kaguya… Hoy en día nadie creería que todas esas peleas ocurrieron hace algún tiempo.

Konohagakure no sato, hoy en día completamente reconstruida, era una muestra de que finalmente estaban encontrando el camino a la paz y que la tecnología comenzaba a avanzar a grandes pasos. Los altos edificios eran cada vez más comunes de ver. Sin embargo, también habían zonas en donde las casas tradicionales con grandes jardines y detalles grabados en piedra aún podían apreciarse.

—Naruto-niichan, el entrenamiento de hoy fue genial.

La voz de Konohamaru lo trajo a la realidad.

—Sí, la próxima vez te ensañare un nuevo truco.

— ¡Y la próxima vez por fin te derrotare!

Como una despedida muda, ambos separaron sus caminos. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido Konohamaru, se dijo Naruto. Pareciese como si hubiese sido ayer cuando aún era un chiquillo que tropezaba a cada poco con su bufanda y lo seguía a todas partes. Hoy en día ya era un chunin con casi quince años.

— ¡Hey, Naruto!

Aquella voz acompañada de un fuerte ladrido llamo su atención.

— ¡Que hay, Kiba! —saludó.

Inuzuka Kiba, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia y buen amigo. De todos sus amigos quizá uno de los que más cambios había sufrido en ese tiempo, ahora bien podría decir que prácticamente se había convertido en un hombre salvaje, con su cabello largo y rebelde, así como su ropa que le daba cierto aire de imponencia.

Hubo un tiempo en que a él le hubiese gustado tener el cabello más, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era mejor tenerlo corto, ya que le brindaba más agilidad al moverse, eso sin contar que si se lo preguntaban. Lo hacía lucir más maduro.

—No vengas con saludos, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste?

— ¿Olvidar?

— ¡La reunión, idiota! Tal vez ya seas un jounin, pero se ve que aún sigues siendo algo lento —negó con diversión— Bueno, mejor así, solo me facilitas el que me convierta en Hokage antes que tu.

—Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible —lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante— Y no he olvidado la reunión en Ichiraku, a eso iba.

No, no iba a eso, la había olvidado por completo. Pero si iba a Ichiraku, así que lo mismo, ¿no?

…

Las puertas de Ichiraku se encontraban cerradas al público, sin embargo, dentro del local se apreciaban perfectamente las luces y voces de varias personas, platicando y riendo.

—Y después de eso, el muy tonto se lanza al ataque y luego recuerda que es inútil usar el chakra contra el enemigo.

Las risas de Kiba inundaban el lugar, acompañado por el resto de sus amigos.

— ¡Oye! Eso es algo que a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado —reclamó Naruto.

—Sí, claro, a cualquiera que se llame: Uzumaki Naruto.

Más risas, que no tardaron en contagiar al rubio. El sonido de la puerta deslizándose llamo la atención de todos.

— ¡Hey, Sakura-chan, llegas tarde! —saludó Naruto.

La joven de cabello rosáceo y ojos verdes frotaba sus manos entre sí, intentando apartar el frio.

—Lo siento, la ronda en el hospital se extendió un poco más de lo esperado —explicó antes de sentarse con ellos.

La joven Haruno no tardó en preguntar sobre el tema del que hablaban y los otros no se hicieron del rogar para decirle que reían sobre las tonterías que Naruto había mostrado en la guerra y por consiguiente ella comenzó a reír.

Sin embargo, esta vez Naruto no reía con ellos, solo estaba ahí callado observándola a ella y al resto de sus amigos. Era increíble lo mucho que todos habían cambiado. Sakura ahora se mostraba más madura y siempre parecía lucir una sonrisa, mientras Shikamaru aunque por momentos mostraba signos de su viejo yo aburrido de la vida, ahora su rostro mostraba más signos de madurez. Ino se había convertido en una belleza seductora, mientras que Chouji ahora parecía más formal. Sai casi lucía igual, si no fuera porque su cabello ahora era más largo. Shino, pues el seguía pareciéndole algo raro, pero igual, se notaban los cambios que había tenido. Por otro lado, Tenten se había convertido en una chica bastante femenina, aunque su carácter no había cambiado mucho, y Lee… bueno sus cejas seguían igual, pero ahora parecía más maduro, aunque siempre alardeaba del poder de la juventud. Todos ellos habían tenido notables cambios, incluyendo él.

Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Oye, Kiba, ¿y Hinata?

— ¿Eh? No sé, dijo que llegaría aquí por su cuenta —respondió el otro despreocupado— ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupe? —sonrió con cierta burla.

—Yo la encontré hace un rato.

La voz de Sakura hizo que desviara su atención del castaño.

—Tenía algo que arreglar, luego viene acá —le sonrió amable.

—Oh, bien.

Y sin más volvió a unirse a la conversación.

…

El viento frío de invierno golpeaba su rostro, meciendo sus largos y oscuros cabellos azulados. Pequeñas nubes de vapor brotaban de sus labios cuando un poco de aire escapaba por ellos. Sus ojos perlados se hallaban fijos en la vista de aquel hermoso paisaje de luces que aquel mirador le ofrecía. Aunque su vista estaba más enfocada en el resplandor de la luna.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —musitó Hyuga Hinata con cierta melancolía.

Sus dedos rosaron con suavidad la textura de aquella bufanda roja entre sus manos… Hace varios minutos se había encontrado con Haruno Sakura y ella le había alentado a no darse por vencida, a hacer lo que su corazón le dictara y que no vacilara.

Pero era tan difícil…

—Hasta ahora… todo lo que he hecho es observarle…

Desde la distancia, siempre atrás. Pocas veces había tenido el valor de acercarse a esa persona y hablarle. Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Y cada día era más doloroso hacerlo.

—Quizá sería mejor renunciar…

Tan pronto como lo dijo quiso morderse la lengua, pero otra parte de ella le decía que quizá estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella voz la hizo saltar en su sitio, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

—N-Naruto-kun —identificó a un sorprendida— Yo…

—Se supone que habíamos quedado en reunirnos hoy en Ichiraku, deberías de estar con nosotros, no aquí sola.

—L-Lo siento… iba hacia allá ahora —intentó sonreír.

Aún cuando ahora ya podía hablar más formalmente, aún tenía pequeñas dificultades cuando aquel joven se encontraba cerca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eso lo pregunte yo primero —le sonrió burlón.

—Oh, cierto.

—Solo vine por un refresco, el viejo Teuchi ya no tenía del que yo quería —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y señalando la máquina expendedora.

Quiso preguntar el porqué no había ido a la que estaba en la esquina del local, pero algo le dijo que sería imprudente hacerlo.

—Entiendo —le sonrió ella.

—Es una increíble vista, ¿cierto?

Aquello la desconcertó un momento, pero al entender que se refería al paisaje no puedo más que volver a sonreír.

—Sí, lo es, es una vista muy bonita.

De pronto el silencio los invadió, uno que al inició pareció agradable, rápidamente se hizo algo incomodo.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? —cuestionó él, curioso.

— ¿Esto? —sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente ante los nervios— Solo es un algo que compre, no es nada importante —sonrió apenada, evadiendo mirarlo.

Naruto hubiese querido insistir, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca varias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse alertando a ambos jóvenes.

…

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún le costaba procesar todo aquello. La aldea estaba siendo atacada por una infinidad de marionetas que habían llegado de la nada y a cada segundo parecían aumentar más y más.

Hinata y él se habían separado en la lucha, por suerte el resto de sus amigos habían llegado a ayudar, y ahora todos estaban repartidos luchando. Y por lo visto por fin comenzaban a ganar, no faltaría mucho para terminar con ellos.

Un gritó lejano lo alerto.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó al verla rodeada.

Justo en el momento en que la joven caía de un enorme edificio, el se apresuro a tomarla en el aire, dar varios saltos y aterrizar en el tejado de una casa no muy lejana.

— ¿Estás bien?

—S-Si, gracias —asintió ella, aún aturdida por la caída.

—Muy pronto

Aquella voz capto la atención de ambos, encontrándose con un enigmático hombre encapuchado.

—El final de este mundo llegara y ustedes morirán.

Y sin pronunciar más, aquel hombre desapareció, dejándoles cientos de dudas. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué había atacado a la aldea? ¿Qué significaban sus palabras?

…

La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, después de que aquel hombre desapareciese, ella había regresado a casa, preocupada de cualquier daño que hubiese podido ocurrir en su familia. Lo que encontró al llegar fue peor de lo que imaginaba.

_Secuestrada_.

Su hermana menor, Hyuga Hanabi, había sido secuestrada en medio del ataque a la aldea.

…

—Muy bien equipo, repasaremos una vez más el plan de acción… —La voz de Shikamaru se escuchaba con total seriedad al hablar.

Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Sai y él habían sido designados como un equipo de investigación ante ciertos eventos extraños que estaban ocurriendo. Por lo visto el ataque no había sido únicamente en Konoha, todas las aldeas habían sido atacadas de la misma manera y en todas, las palabras de aquel extraño hombre, fueron dichas.

Ahora por órdenes del sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi ellos irán a investigar unas viejas ruinas en una aldea lejana.

—Shikamaru-kun.

Una voz femenina captó su atención, al igual que la del resto del grupo.

— ¿Hinata? —identificó Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

—Déjame ir con ustedes, por favor.

La voz de ella no había vacilado en ningún momento. Eso lo sorprendió, y más por la mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos.

—Hinata, supe lo de tu hermana, pero…

¿Su hermana?

—El Byakugan es una técnica bastante efectiva en el rastreo, creo que sería de utilidad en la misión —Interrumpió ella.

—Hinata, las ordenes del Hokage…

—Estoy segura de que han sido ellos los que se han llevado a Hanabi, Shikamaru, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ir con ustedes —pidió con una pronunciada reverencia— Prometo no causarles inconvenientes.

El Nara suspiró con resignación— Que problemático… está bien, puedes venir con nosotros.

El rostro de la joven se había iluminado de tal manera, que no supo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma sintió algo en su interior removerse al ver como ella le sonreía al castaño y volvía a prometer no causar inconvenientes.

…

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que habían iniciado la misión, las dificultades que habían pasado eran diversas, pero habían podido sobrellevarlas. Y tal como lo había prometido, Hinata se había esforzado en no causarles inconvenientes.

Era silenciosa, precavida, no hablaba a menos que fuese necesario y era atenta con ellos cuando descansaban, pero sin exceso.

Todo eso, Naruto lo había estado observando, y aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, le reconfortaba que la joven estuviese ahí con ellos. Su presencia lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y en paz. No sabía explicarlo con claridad, pero no había podido despegar la mirada de ella en todo ese tiempo.

…

Si todo salía tal y como estaba planeado, al día siguiente llegarían al lugar indicado. Eso la hacía sentir una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tal vez ahí podría encontrar un indicio de donde se encontraba su hermana menor y podría ir a rescatarla. Pero si no era así, habría estado perdiendo su tiempo. Todo aquello la tenía nerviosa, pasada la media noche y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que había optado por levantarse a entrenar un poco, no perdía nada, después de todo la ronda siguiente era de ella.

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las nubes. Mientras ella movía sus brazos con gracia, pasando de una posición a otra. 8 trigramas, 64 palmas. Una de las técnicas más poderosas de su clan, cualquiera diría que era increíble que ella dominara esa técnica. Pero sabía que no era así, su primo Neji incluso llego a dominar la técnica de 8 trigramas, 128 palmas a la edad de 13 años, un verdadero logro, digno de un genio como él. En comparación, a ella aún le quedaba mucho por alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, ahora no era momento para lamentarse por ello, lo sabía. Tenía que fortalecerse si quería traer de vuelta a su hermana.

—Si no duermes lo suficiente, luego estarás cansada durante la misión.

Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, de nuevo, había estado tan inmersa en sus movimientos que no noto la presencia de aquel joven.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces…?

—De nuevo esa pregunta, yo hable primero, así que esa pregunta me toca hacerla a mí —sonrió divertido.

—Lo siento… —musitó— Es solo que…

—No podías dormir, ¿cierto?

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron inevitablemente un ligero sonrojo, al verse descubierta.

—La luna parece estar cada vez más cerca.

El comentario de él la desconcertó al inicio, pero también la relajo.

—Si —musitó al posar también su mirada en el cielo.

—La traeremos de vuelta.

Ella le miro sorprendida.

—A tu hermana, ya lo verás, la traeremos de vuelta, sana y salva, de verás.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, esa sonrisa, si aquella sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol de verano, y calentaba su interior. Esa sonrisa que la había salvado tantas veces, ahora estaba tan cerca, si extendía su mano bien podría tocar su rostro, aún cuando ahora el fuese mucho más alto que ella.

—Naruto-kun… gracias.

Pesé a que deseaba con todo su ser acariciar aquel rostro, abrazarse a él, aferrarse con fuerza para creer que realmente todo estaría bien lo único que hizo fue decir aquel simple: "gracias".

—Rescataremos a tu hermana, Hinata.

El cuerpo de ella estaba paralizado, y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, al sentir como los dedos de él rozaban su mano, lentamente, hasta entrelazar sus manos.

—Juntos, Hinata, es una promesa.

Ahí bajo la luna, con sus parpados abiertos cuan grandes eran, con sus rodillas temblándole y con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza, mientras los labios de él se posaban torpemente sobre los suyos, ahí fue cuando la convicción que creía muerta, renació.

—Siempre juntos.

No sabía que peligros le esperarían a partir del día siguiente, ni que tanto le costaría rescatar a su hermana, tampoco sabía que tan peligroso sería aquel nuevo enemigo que había prometido el final de su mundo. De lo único que estaba segura era que ella se esforzaría por cumplir con la promesa que secretamente habían hecho con Naruto.

_Siempre juntos_

Esa promesa hecha _**bajo la luna**_, la cumplirían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

¿Un final muy abierto?

Si, lo sé… pero mi cabeza ya no daba para más…

Okey, si la continuaba no terminaba hoy, así que mejor corte el fic por lo sano.

Este one-shot participa en el reto: "Creando compañerismo" del grupo en Facebook. **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**.

El reto es entre Delta Elena vs Rocío Hyuga (ósea yo XD), la temática que escogimos fue: "The Last", crear nuestras propias versiones de la película… cosa en la que creo fallé estrepitosamente XP

Aún así, me sentí muy feliz y honrada de participar en este reto junto a Delta Elena. Siento la demora en subir.

Sin más que decir, ¡Ojala que les haya gustado este One-Shot!

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

P.D.

**¿Alguien me regala un review?**


End file.
